


Subtle

by occasional_boy_reporter



Series: Destiny Drabbles and Short Fic [9]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Shifting Dynamic, Unrequited Crush, not actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter
Summary: Saint's respect for the Speaker shifts toward feelings Saint doesn't know how to handle.*Rating upped and incest tagged only for extreme caution. Author does not read as or intend this pairing as father/son.*





	Subtle

 

  “Let me,” Saint cups his hand over the teapot as if to protect the Speaker from the minimal labor of pouring their afternoon refreshments. The Speaker takes no offense at the barricade of the Exo's fingers and pats an armored glove instead, allowing the knight his valiance.

  Every millimeter of the Exo buzzes at the small act of affection. How very easy it would be to turn his hand over, to weave their fingers together.

   _Ridiculous_ , Saint tells himself, _you've clasped hands before_. Morning greetings, warm congratulations after successful missions.

  Another voice, very much like Saint’s but filled with dark knowing, whispers on the tail of the first. _But it's different now, isn't it?_

  It is. And it haunts Saint. He doesn't know when or why but something has shifted and the voice of the man he most admires electrifies where it once soothed. Familiar, gentle touches leave him hungry for _more_.

   _Not just more,_ clarifies the voice Saint is reluctant to claim, _but something altogether different_.

  “Is something wrong, my son.”

  Saint flinches from the warm hand that alights on his forearm. China tinks and squeals and finally _cracks_. Tea splashes over the table in steaming rivers as Saint scrambles to hold the crumbling pot together.

“Oh!”

  Even the soft exclamation is torturous- like the sound of revelation the Speaker might make if Saint were to lean over and replace the white mask covering the Speaker's face a series of gentle kisses. But it's only the jagged remnant of a handle the Speaker discovers, not Saint's growing fixation.

  “We must be careful,” the Speaker warns with an unfair sense of humor as he plucks the white shard from his lap and surveys the sopping mess between them. “Some things are difficult to piece together once broken.”

  “Yes, father,” Saint tastes the word, bitter on his palate for the first time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The incest tag is only for those triggered by the idea of this pairing. The two are NOT physically related. The assumption calling each other father and son means they ACTUALLY see each other in those roles is surface reading. That could be the canon intent, but here, I'm exploring a relationship that was really based on Saint's respect and admiration for the Speaker as a leader and public figure and how that might change if Saint got to know the Speaker more as an individual. Any negative sway or flavor regarding the changing relationship is intended as Saint wrestling with wether or not his new feelings are disrespectful or dangerous to the friendly, caring relationship they already share and not author "teehee, it's so dirty cuz daddy issues."  
> If you feel Saint/Speaker is incestuous, then this fic is not for you and you should not have gotten this far.


End file.
